A physical computing device may be configured to host software that executes programs and applications. The software may also be configured to host virtual machines. The virtual machines may be configured to run their own operating systems (known as “guest operating systems”) in order to execute programs and applications that are run by the virtual machines. Furthermore, the physical computing device may be configured to host a virtual machine manager (or “hypervisor”) that manages the virtual machines. In some scenarios, when a program of one or more of the virtual machines attempts to perform a certain operation, the virtual machine manager may take over or “trap” the operation and may perform or “emulate” the operation. Thus, virtual machine managers are said to be able to perform trap-and-emulate operations for programs intended to be run by the virtual machines.